Human Skills
Tamers have skills built into their character. These skills are based off of Skills in D&D and are represented by the nine crests. They tracked on a scale from -10 to 10, giving it an overall range of 20. These are chosen during the character creation process. Features determine the initial points put into your character. From there, you have 30 skill points to to spread among the 9 skills. Used mostly in the Forums, these skills allow Tamers to help take part in actions, diplomacy and battles with their digimon. (While it suggested that Digimon do the fighting) These stills will be used in addition to rolls. Rolls are found here: rolls Courage Athletics/Strength This trait describes the overall health and fitness of a tamer. Make a Courage check to attempt physical activities that rely on muscular strength. Having high courage means you can be extremely athletic. While in contrast, having low Courage means you are sickly, or in bed often. It could also mean you’re in bad shape and have been neglecting to take care of yourself. * 10: You’re a star athlete at school, perhaps got a college bound scholarship in whatever sport you’re in. * 0: Average. While you are not in a sport, you have base psychical abilities without being overly exhausted. * -10: You have no physical shape, you might be underweight or overweight. You struggle with routine tasks. * Past Max: Instead of doing D4/6 Damage your attacks now do D6/8 Damage instead. You are also immune to all fear effects unless induced by a digimon with the Terrify ability. Friendship Diplomacy/Charisma You can influence others with your tact, subtlety, and social grace. Diplomacy is used to change opinions, to inspire good will, to haggle with a patron, to demonstrate proper etiquette and decorum, or to negotiate a deal in good faith. Either they find you attractive, well spoken, or both. On the other hand, having low charisma would mean you’re abrasive, and people feel uncomfortable being near you. * 10: You’re extremely attractive and/or charismatic. You know how to play a crowd. You have a magnetic personality that draws many people near. * 0: You maybe have a couple of close friends, but your not overly confident in meeting new people. * -10: You’re the type of toxic individual most people stay away, from and people feel naturally uncomfortable around you. * Past Max: When you succeed or get a nat 20 when interacting with digimon their mood towards you jumps by two stages instead of one (ex; Unfriendly digimon become Warm instead of Neutral towards you). You can also attempt to befriend and influence digimon despite having the Feral 'ability, or a similar ability that prevents human influence. Love ''Emotional Stability Emotional stability can affect how some carry on in Arcana. Some eldritch locations just sap the joy out of you and make you shaken. Love affects how well you can resist panic attacks, or recover from witnessing troubling things. High love gives people security, where they can understand the things around them without letting their emotions get out of control. Low love can lead to paranoid, dependency on others, and extreme mood swings. '''This stat protects against darkness. * 10: High empathy, you have the capability to understand another being's frame of reference. You're able to understand another individual’s position and perspective. * 0: You are comfortable with you your emotions and have a general idea what to expect form yourself. * -10: Your emotions change at the drop of a dime. You’re paranoid and can fall easily into the dark zone. You blame yourself and others for your suffering. Prone to Glitching. * Past Max: If you fail a Love check you can re-roll again at +5 (you can only do this once per thread). Knowledge Intellect/Wisdom Intelligence is analytical book smarts. It could mean you’re a wealth of pop culture quotes and references, or you’ve studied up on the latest scientific developments. You’re observant and like to take apart everything to ponder over and analyze. Low knowledge means you probably have poor memory, get lost easily, or get distracted in times you need to focus. * 10: On the honor roll, can easily earn a scholarship for good grades. Encyclopedic knowledge of your favorite shows and movies. * 0: Average intelligence, average grades, able to have a generally average memory. * -10: Signs of long term memory loss, inability to follow instructions. A hard time retaining memories and information. * Past Max: Ability to read all digi-code and speak it fluently without issue. Sincerity Dexterity How to perform certain tasks with replicable results. People with high sincerity are good at working with their hands; this applies to art, music, tying knots, etc. Sincerity also affects your sense of balance and flexibility, it also affects your ability to hit a target if the human in question is so inclined. * 10: Your fingers don’t cramp when playing complicated pieces like Flight of the Bumblebee. You’re an extremely skilled artist who may have got a grant. You have excellent sewing skills. You never cut yourself accidentally in the kitchen even when you multitask. Your may have taken sports in school that involved balancing such as gymnastics, or were a ballerina. * 0: You don’t maim yourself trying to repair stuff. You can stand on one leg without falling over. You can prepare your own food and handle a knife fairly well. * -10: You’re a klutz that trips on nothing. You run into objects. You have a hard time tying things tightly or don’t knot things properly. You have many “happy kitchen accidents”. * Past Max: You can ignore the first 3 squares of fall damage similar to the Superjump ability. Reliability Willpower/Conviction Determination personified! Reliability determines how well you stick to your moral compass, do you keep promises you make? Do you stick to your diet, or do you cheat and sneak in cookies when no one is looking? Having an iron will can also mean you shake off status effects inflicted onto you along with prevention of getting swayed by others. * 10: You are unyielding with your resolutions and intents, When you make a promise, a deal, or whatever else you keep to your word and your end of the bargain no matter what. You have a strong moral compass and code of ethics that you abide by. Overall, a strong resolve. * 0: Not bound by sheer determination, occasionally you hesitate. But for the most part, you the right thing and are not as easily swayed compared to individuals who may show manipulative streaks or are extremely dependent on someone else’s opinions. * -10: At best, you’re a flake who doesn’t know who they are. You cannot be trusted with your word and it’s not uncommon for you to bail out at the last second whether in good intentions or not. At worst, you have no integrity and are a massive hypocrite who lies for their own gain. * Past Max: If you fail a Reliability check you can re-roll again at +5 (you can only do this once per thread). Hope Endurance/Defense Hope is your basic pain tolerance, how you handle getting hit. It also describes how you’re able to take care of yourself and others. Having high hope can mean you recover from a physical injury faster than others, and can take more hits. On the other end of the scale, you cry easily if you get pinched and a simple punch in the face can make you look more like you fell down a flight of steps. * 10: You took a CPR course and know basic first aid. You can look after a fallen teammate. When you’re physically injured you can manage to keep moving and calm through the pain. * 0: You can treat simple injuries like minor cuts and bruises, you know the basics of cleaning a wound, applying antibiotics and bandaging it. You will be in pain but if the wound is minor you might be able to keep a degree of composure. * -10: You likely have no knowledge to help care for injuries and may unintentionally make them worse. Someone jokingly pinching you will make you cry hysterically. * Past Max: No matter how strong of an attack, you will hold onto 1hp and not faint (must take more than 5 damage for this to activate). Light Perception/Insight Intuition not intelligence, think common sense and street smarts. This is a gut feeling that many can develop with time, Your instincts guide you and it takes a level of faith to follow through on that. You are able to sense when someone is lying or withholding information and are able to gauge how truthful someone is with their intentions or words. This is a useful trait if you wish to be silently observant - or openly call out the person for concealing themselves. * 10: You’re able to pick up little tell tale signs of something or someone being off. You’re highly aware of your surroundings. You know to not to go off on own without telling anyone, but have the foresight to go with a group and with proper supplies. You’re able to catch someone who is telling a inconsistent story or flimsy excuse. A strong desire to always pursue the one truth and yell OBJECTION. * 0: You are not going to notice the minor details, but you will see the big picture with a push in the right direction and some helpful clues. You are able to put two correlating ideas together. * - 10: You believe almost everything that is told to you without exception. You have no awareness of your surroundings and likely would not see a herd of giant Monochromon rushing towards you until it was too late. You can be summed up in one word: Oblivious. * Past Max: Ability to see all items in the room, text, and gain a hyper awareness of dangers (ie. how many traps are in a room or area). Kindness Altruism Kindness is your tamer’s ability to put the needs of others or the group above their own along with empathy to an other's plight. Tamers with high kindness are selfless, always willing to lend a hand, and have an easier time understanding others, even without words. However, without other traits to balance this out a person can easily become a doormat, giving into an other's will. This stat protects against corruption. * 10: You don’t hesitate to give your time, energy and services to anyone, even if it’s inconvenient. It could be you value good manners, but you’d offer your seat to someone older on the bus or hold open doors for people. You’re a people pleaser. * 0: You know how to say please and thank you. If it’s not out of the way you’ll offer to help a stranger. For your friends and family you’d give more effort. If said favor may cost you, you’d hesitate. * - 10: You’re a selfish jerk who probably was doing horrible things. You can find yourself justifying your actions. You don’t want to help the needy and suffering - somehow you think they deserve it. * Past Max: Ability to calm the mind of a digimon with the Corrupted ability, or an ability similar in nature. Darkness Darkness This is a stat tracked by the moderators. Rather than being inherently found in tamers, this one starts at 0 and accumulates. This doesn’t dip into negative numbers, just having 1 single point in darkness is a bad thing. Darkness grows with immoral actions, and corrupts your other traits, draining them into the negatives. You can talk to Taromon see how you are doing. If you’re accumulating darkness, Taromon can guide you back onto the right path. Miracles & Destiny ??? Category:Mechanics Category:World Building